Enter the Gorgin
by Maverick14th
Summary: Kanda transfers to Hogwarts as a 3rd year student but what is the creature Hagrid brought to school with BuckBeak? What is it going to do and what is its connection to Kanda? Yullen in a new way. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORRRYYYYYY. I have no idea why I just randomly wanted to write this. I was in bed trying to sleep and I kept thinking about it AND IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. So here I am. New crossover.

Kanda's a wizard! No sword this time, just his abnormally long wand named Mugen.

This is set in the Third Harry Potter book/movie. I haven't read the books so I'm just going off what I remember in the movie.

Hope you like it! I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Hagrid stood at the steps of the castle that was Hogwarts, looking down at his little house by the Forbidden Forest. He was finally home from his travels of searching for new creatures to show his classes. He had already found one great beast and would have been content with it but had strangely been followed by another beast. He had been very nervous when the Gorgin had started following him home with his other beast. Gorgins were very rare beasts, almost as rare as phoenixes and he had been surprised to see one, much less have the beast approach him. The beast followed him from a distance, eyes mapping out the new environment; the plains, the lake, and the dark forest. It wore a piece of fabric around its neck, a silky black ribbon that was tied in the front but was still loose enough for it to slip out of the makeshift collar if it needed to. Hagrid had been shocked it had allowed him to get close enough to it, much less put on the ribbon. The animal had simply watched him tie the ribbon loosely, amusement in its eyes. For a beast it seemed to be very intelligent, almost as if it understood exactly what was going on, sometimes better than Hagrid did.<p>

He glanced back at the beast that looked back at him calmly before pacing towards the house on its own, Hagrid following behind. He stared as the beast circled the house, sniffing around it curiously before dropping to lay on the sparse grass of the plains. It seemed to go straight to sleep but Hagrid knew better, he had tried to approach the beast before when it looked asleep and had received a growl in warning. He lead the beast leashed with a chain into a clearing in the woods, making sure BuckBeak wouldn't get into any trouble. The hippogriff just tugged once at its chain and lay down after it failed to get loose.

Hagrid returned to the house and entered, cleaning up a bit before unpacking. He heard a rustle and looked out the window to see the Gorgin walking towards the Forest. He knew it could take care of itself and that it wouldn't go after BuckBeak even if the hippogriff was chained and the Gorgin a predator. The Gorgin seemed only interested in BuckBeak, something the hippogriff seemed to return. He had seen the two sleeping side by side on some nights on their travel home.

He hoped the Gorgin would return when he called for it. It seemed to understand that he wanted it to come when he blew a whistle but it only seemed to obey when it wished. He hoped there would not be a problem when he showed the huge beast to his class.

He had named the beast Crown, partly because of the way its head fur stood straight up in points like a crown and also because of the way the animal carried itself with such grace. He had read about Gorgins in books but the normal beasts were apparently a smoky grey in color, not the pure white that Crown was. He assumed they bleach out as they age and that Crown was a very old Gorgin. No one seemed to know how long they lived as there was not much known about them. He pushed that thought out of his mind and set about unpacking and getting himself ready for the new school year, it would start in two days.

* * *

><p>Kanda scowled at the letter in his hands. He did not particularly <em>want<em> to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He thought he was learning fine on his own. Then he remembered how the last two years of his "schooling" had gone with his annoying clingy foster father who had insisted on teacher his adorable(?) adopted son. Kanda had cursed the man in his mind (and verbally) for those two years. Unfortunately his father was actually a good teacher and taught him everything he knew about spells and all the other wizarding stuff. Apparently he didn't know enough and sent a letter to the Hogwarts' Headmaster to enroll Kanda in the third year class.

And that is what lead to Kanda glaring down at the parchment down in his hands, he didn't know the man had sent a request to the Headmaster and knew nothing about this damn school, he hated schools. His father almost thought the paper was going to burst into flames on the receiving end of that glare.

He chuckled nervously and took the letter out of Kanda's hands gently, not wanting to make the dark teen's mood any worse than it already was. "Why don't you just try it out for a year Yuu? You might like it, plus I can't teach you anymore and you're definitely talented enough to be a great wizard with teaching."

Kanda's wand whipped out, pressing into the underside of his father's neck. "Don't. Call. Me. Yuu!" He hated people calling him by his first name. He was still Japanese, even if he'd been born and raised in England. He didn't like people calling him so familiarly, it made his skin crawl.

His father pushed away the long black wand that Kanda had named "Mugen" for some reason and looked down at his son. "Come on. Just try it. If you really hate it and don't learn anything we can figure something out for next year. You could always try one of the other wizard schools?" That was his trick card, he knew how much Kanda had hated the other schools when he had accompanied his father on his work trips.

Kanda shuddered at that thought. No way was he going to Beaubaxons OR Durmstrang. The girls at Beaubxons had tried to play dress up with him, calling him something like "Veela" before he had escaped and stuck to his father's side the rest of the trip. Durmstrang wasn't much better. It was too damn cold there and the accents of all the people there pissed him off. Plus they had tried to flirt with him, which just led to numerous fights before his father dragged him home. No, he was NOT going either of those schools. From what his father told him, Hogwarts was at least slightly normal, which was as close as he was gonna get in the wizarding world. "Fine." Was his quick answer before he climbed the stairs to his room to pack for the next year. _This is gonna suck._.

* * *

><p>Kanda is gonna be the only normal D. Gray Man character. Sorry. This IS likely to be Yullen but no really intense stuff because of the "circumstances" that will exist.<p>

Hope you like ittt. I will likely shell out another chapter today cause I have ideas. And I need something to kill the boredom of living on campus at a tiny rural school.

Read and Review please! I like comments. I do.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! See? See? I kept my promise! I said I would put up a new chapter today and HERE I AM. I feel like awesomesauce. I needed a pick me up. My day has sucked. Not that anything in particular happened I just feel awful. Good for you all! When I feel like shit what do I do? WRITE FANFICTION.

For those of you who are still wondering what a Gorgin is, I'm purposely not describing it to make it all dramatic when people see it for the first time. I will give you a hint: Its not a dragon but it can fly... hee hee hee. I like being difficult.

I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. I wish I owned DGM so I could shove Allen and Kanda at each other and yell "LOVE EACH OTHER! YOU KNOW YOU'RE MEANT TO!" But I don't so... sad face.

* * *

><p>Harry entered the sitting room of the Leaky Cauldren and was immediately faced with a fiercer glare even Snape's. He took a step back in shock, and a little in fear, and looked closer at the bearer of that glare. The boy had grunted, somehow displeased with Harry and turned slightly to stare at the doorway behind him. The boy looked Asian, Japanese probably, with a handsome yet harsh face. Sharp cheekbones rested under slim dark blue eyes. His skin looked to be an even tan all over, from what could be seen anyway. His hair was black with a blue tint and was tied back in a high ponytail, still reaching to his lower back. The dark boy ignored Harry, staring at the doorway until a man excused himself around Harry and approached the table the boy was sitting at.<p>

The boy lunged out of his seat as the kind looking man reached his table. "Damn father! You told me you were on your way hours ago! Where the fuck were you?" Harry was astounded, this boy was being so rude to his _father?_ _What is wrong with this guy?_

The father waved his arms to get his temperamental son to calm down. "Calm down. I got held up at work alright? Shall we go now?"

The boy got up from the table and headed for the back door, leading the way to Diagon Alley. "Che. Fine. Let's just get this over with. Sooner we're done, sooner you can leave me alone."

"Aww come on Yuu! Don't be like that!" The man gushed as he followed the boy.

The last Harry heard from the boy before the pair exited the building was, "Don't call me that!"

He shook his head and went to his room to wait for his friends. They were going to go through Diagon Alley together before spending the night and heading to the train station for the first day of school.

Kanda sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, trying to take a quick nap before they arrived. He knew it was just going to be loud and irritating for the rest of the day, not that it started out too well. Having to be dragged around by his father to the different shops to buy school supplies. Luckily he already had his wand and didn't have to spend all that time in Ollivander's, the old man creeped him out a bit, not that he'd admit it. When he had first met the man a few years ago he had looked way too interested, saying he was an "old soul," which irritated Kanda. He had finally gotten used to his strange second set of memories, where he was someone so similar and yet so different, fighting monsters in a black and silver coat along with a boy with white hair and a kind face. He saw that boy in his dreams and couldn't help but think that it was another part of his memories as the older version of him embraced the boy lovingly, burrowing himself into the boy's warmth. He remembered how he had died but it was not the most painful memory; that had been the one of watching the white haired boy die from severe wounds after thrusting his sword through a strange marshmallow shaped person.

He could not find any records of who he was in his past life but knew he hadn't changed that much. He was still the same antisocial, irritable person he remembered. He had searched for the white haired boy as best he could, hoping that he had come back as well, but had given up after finding no signs of his existence in the present time. That saddened him, he was not a happy person by nature and did not take much pleasure in being around others, but he knew the boy had been different. He had been special, the only one who understood him completely. His adoptive father tried as best as Kanda allowed, but the man was too nice for Kanda. He had tolerated the man, as he had taught him a lot but he did not like the man _that_ much, they just cohabitated. That was all that was needed between the orphan boy and the man who had wanted a companion.

Kanda was jerked out of his thoughts as the train came to a stop, glancing out the window he stared up at the castle for a bit. _That _was the school? _I had better not get lost. That would suck_. He got up and grabbed his luggage, careful with his little owl. He liked it, it was black with silver streaks on its feathers, he named it Golem.

An older woman called Professor McGonnagal stood by the entrance of the castle with the first years. She looked him up and down and nodded, "Yuu Kanda I presume?" Kanda just nodded at her and leant against the castle wall until it was time to go into the hall. He ignored the scared looks on the younger kids' faces and sighed. _Here we go._

He stood in the doorway as the first years were sorted into one of the four houses. He didn't really see the point of the whole thing, what does which house you're in matter at all? It's not like it means anything. He looked up and saw Dumbledore smile a bit at him in support or something. Kanda didn't need anyone's help; he could deal with things on his own.

Dumbledore called for silence once more, confusing the seated students, who were used to eating right after the new students were sorted. "We have another student joining us this year at Hogwarts. Kanda come in please."

The chattering just started again when Kanda stalked down the aisle, ignoring them and looking only at the Headmaster. He scowled as they kept getting louder until Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"This is Yuu Kanda. He has been taught at home by his guardian. He is joining the third years to further his education. Treat him well." That started the gossiping again as Kanda approached the sorting hat. No one had ever heard of a wizard being home schooled.

The sorting hat scrunched up when it was placed on the Asian boy's head. "Hmm, a new student eh? An older one too. So fierce…. Proud….. Independent… Very brave… Yes that's it, Griffindor!"

Kanda wasted no time in yanking the strange talking hat off his head and placing it back on the stool, glancing around the tables for the one he was now assigned to for the next year. A pair of redheaded boys waved to him at a table under a flag with a lion on it and he made his way over. He sat down at the very edge of the table so that he wouldn't have to sit near anyone. He completely ignored the stares he was getting at his own table as well as the others and simply frowned down at the table, waiting for dinner. The food appeared and he grabbed what appealed to him, grumbling that they didn't have any Japanese food. Not that he was surprised, Japanese food was not very big in England, but he still was glad when he found some none the less.

Hermione scooted down the bench a bit, since there was no one sitting in the huge space between her and the new student. "Hello there!" She greeted cheerfully. "I'm Hermione Granger. Your name was Yuu right?"

Kanda's fist smashed into the table between the girl and him. "Don't call me by my name. I hate it."

Hermione shook a bit at the suddenness of the attack, glancing back at her two friends to see they had the same reaction. "S-so what-what do we call you?" She stuttered a bit, still a bit nervous. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk to the grumpy new student after all?

"Kanda." He stated simply before returning back to his food.

"I see. Well Kanda, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, alright? You can ask anyone in our house or one of the other ones. I wouldn't ask anyone from the Slytherins though; they might just tell you the wrong thing to mess with you. Griffindor and Slytherin are rival houses you see and they don't like us, they are rather nasty about it though, so rude. They think they're better than everyone else." She could tell Kanda didn't seem to care about what she was talking about so she just smiled at him again and scooted back in front of Harry.

Kanda finished his food and waited for Hermione and her friends to finish, following them silently back to their rooms. He didn't understand why they had to ask a painting for permission to enter their dorm; it seemed stupid if you asked him. The painting didn't seem to notice him and he slipped in after the threesome as they entered the common room. The redhead turned a bit and jumped back in fright as he noticed Kanda, apparently he couldn't tell he was behind them. His friends turned and also seemed extremely shocked that the dark boy had been behind them.

"Kanda!" Hermoine said, shocked. "When did you get behind us? And how on earth did you get in?"

Kanda stared at her mutely, had they seriously not noticed? _These people have really bad senses. No wonder they need magic._ Kanda had very sensitive instincts and had sharpened them by training in how to fight. It gave him an advantage over any sort of opponent. "I followed you from the Great Hall. I've been right behind you the entire time."

He said it so matter-of-factly that they couldn't help but believe him, though they were still shocked. How can anyone move so quietly? It was almost inhuman! He looked human enough, but you never know.

He jabbed a finger at Harry who flinched, "Where am I sleeping? This day has been too damn long and I want to sleep. Might as well tell me your name, though I might not remember it later."

He stared at them as the other children's mouths dropped open in shock. "You don't know him? He's Harry Potter!" Ron practically shouted. He was floored. Everyone knew Harry even before he introduced himself.

Kanda raised a single ebony eyebrow. "Harry Potter? Don't know him. What's the big deal? He's just a brat, it's not like he's done anything super important."

Now they were even more shocked. Not only did he not know who Harry _was_ he didn't know what Harry had _done._ Surviving the deadly killing curse was not a small feat. Hermione stepped forward, deemed their spokesperson, "He survived the killing curse! He's famous in the wizarding world."

Kanda still looked unimpressed. "Whatever, can one of you _famous_ guys just show me to my bed? I want to sleep." His tone sarcastic as he said 'famous' and rolled his eyes. Harry showed him the way to the third year room and pointed out the only empty bed. Kanda climbed into the bed after setting his bags down and promptly fell asleep.

Harry returned to his friends, still dazed. "What is up with that guy?" Ron demanded. "He said Harry wasn't a big deal! Plus he didn't care about the killing curse! What kind of guy is he?"

Hermione paced around the room, seeming upset there were no books she could inspect for information on the mysterious boy. He seemed the same age as them if not a few years older but he acted like he was much older. "Well we'll just have to keep an eye on him them won't we?" The two boys nodded before they separated into their separate rooms, watching the boy would have to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Review? Please? With cake on top?... cake?... WHERE'S THE CAKE I WANT SOME! CALM THE FUCK DOWN SELF! GET BACK INSIDE YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T ALOOWED TO PLAY OUTSIDE! ... GRRRR...<p>

Sorry bout that... I am being bored and it makes me go stir crazy and talk to myself and do other strange things like walk in circles for no reason and sleep for insanely long periods of time.

I will be back as soon as I get more idears! I have the start of one now... yells "Comment please!" as I run back to my creativity obsession chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Have another chapter everyone! I feel awesome! Gorgin finally described here! You're welcome!

I no own DGM or HP.

* * *

><p>The first week of classes had been very interesting, to say the least. Kanda was a very interesting person, not necessarily to talk to, he didn't do that much, but to watch as he interacted with other people. Hermione found she had almost made a hobby of watching the dark boy. The halls buzzed with the things the boy had done within the first few days of his being in the school. The most well known of when he had bested a group of Slytherins before he stared down the intimidating Potions Professor Snape.<p>

Many people had seen that interaction, Hermione and her two friends had been there as they had been following Kanda since they were in the same classes. Malfoy and a few of his goons were standing in the doorway, blocking the way from the Griffindors. "Get out of the way Malfoy." Harry growled at the greasy blond boy.

The blond boy sneered at Harry, "Why don't you make me Potter? Or are you too weak?" Harry ignored the boy and pushed past him, his two friends following him. Kanda had remained outside the group and so was able to spot Malfoy preparing a spell at the unprotected back of Harry. He snapped out his arm and grabbed Malfoy's wrist, twisting it behind him until he dropped the wand. Malfoy cried out and Snape appeared, as if he had been summoned.

"What's all this then?" He asked in that strange voice of his, as if he was carefully planning out each word before he said it aloud.

Kanda didn't even look at him. "This slimy little snake of yours tried to hex Potter while his back was turned. I knew Slytherins were supposed to be cunning, but dishonorable as well? You should teach your students better Professor. You are the head of house are you not?" He released the blond boy when Snape took a step towards him and walked to his seat at the back of the room, immediately ignoring the people staring at him. Snape actually seemed speechless for once before he tried to pull himself back together and scowled at the rest of the class before going to the desk in the front of the room and tried to start the lesson. He was still clearly uncomfortable as he pointedly avoided looking at Kanda, who seemed to be spacing out.

* * *

><p>Hermione still had no idea how information got around the school so fast. Kanda didn't seem to care in the slightest, just being irritated at all the attention he was getting. He ignored the rest of the people in the class as they made their way down to Hagrid's house for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Kanda leaned against a stone wall nearby, leafing through his textbook with mild interest. The class stared at him, wondering how he had opened the book without it trying to attack him. He felt eyes on him coming from a different direction than the where the students were standing and whipped around, eyes piercing into the dark of the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't see anything but the pressure didn't subside, even when Hagrid came out and led them to a clearing a little ways into the forest. He watched silently as Hagrid told the students how to open the books and watched the strange creature he brought forward. He called it a hippogriff after Ron asked and Kanda almost smiled at the mixture of names griffon and hippocampi. <em>Interesting mix. <em>Was his only thought when he took a step back with the rest of the class to make Harry the volunteer to touch the beast.

He watched quietly as the animal let Harry touch it timidly before Hagrid told him to step back. "I got another surprise for you all today. Let's hope he comes today." He brought a whistle to his lips and blew it. Kanda could barely hear it because it was so high pitched, but he apparently heard more than the other students who just looked confused at the lack of sound.

An eerie howl broke through the afternoon air, silencing the Forest as it cut through the woods. It was an unearthly sound, deep and strangely melodious as it rose in volume and pitch before it cut off suddenly. The sounds of something huge approached the clearing, heavy _thuds_ an inclination at the massive size of whatever it was coming at an amazing speed. There was one last _thud_ as whatever creature it was leapt through the tree tops. A huge white shape soared over Hagrid and BuckBeak and landed around ten feet from the class. The whole class had a variety of reactions to the beast's sudden appearance, either backing up, swallowing nervously, gasping, or a combination of any of the three.

"This here is Crown. A Gorgin." Hagrid stated proudly, simply happy that the beast had actually come when he called for it.

Kanda stared at the beast in shock; this thing was even more unusual than the hippogriff. The beast looked like a wolf, was shaped like a wolf, but couldn't actually be a wolf. It was easily the size of a house for one. Its huge head was several feet long, huge fangs slightly visible from under its top lips. Its long silky fur was pure white except for its front left paw which was a scarred black, as if it had been burned and only skin was visible. A scar went straight through the wolf beast's left eye; though it was open and could apparently still see. White wings were tucked in close to the Gorgin's back, black flecks on the long feathers. Its cold silver eyes roamed over the students until the gaze stopped on Kanda.

Hagrid started his lesson. "Crown here is a species of magical wolf called a Gorgin. They are incredibly rare and I say I was very glad to have found him. It is said that if you receive fur from a Gorgin's tail and wrap it around your wand, its power will increase. People used to hunt for Gorgins for this reason but they are incredibly intelligent creatures and are very cunning. You will never be able to find a Gorgin if it does not wish it. There is still much that is unknown about them. One thing we do know is that they are solitary creatures until they mate. When they mate they mate for life and will never mate with another Gorgin if their mate dies."

Kanda could tell, this was the thing that had been watching him from the Forest. He stared back into those savage silver eyes and was surprised when they closed slightly and the Gorgin paced towards Kanda slowly, never taking its eyes from his. The other students backed away from Kanda as the giant wolf approached and Hagrid looked worried but helpless, as if he had no control of the beast. Kanda looked down from those shining eyes and easily spotted the black silk ribbon around the beast's neck. It was tied very loosely. _I guess Hagrid doesn't have any control of it. Well, I can protect myself if it comes to it. _He gripped the wand in his back pocket carefully. The Gorgin seemed to realize what he was doing and paused, lips pulling back slightly and a small but vicious growl coming from its throat. Kanda released Mugen and Crown relaxed, continuing his approach.

No one breathed as the huge wolf beast stopped in front of Kanda, easily in reach of those huge jaws. Crown bent down a bit to smell Kanda, for the boy was around half its height. It sniffed him as he stood warily, limbs relaxed in case he had to make a break for it. The beast stopped, throwing its head back suddenly and howling a short, high pitched cry before reaching down again. It moved so fast even Kanda, who had been expecting an attack of some sort, couldn't react. The wolf grabbed him by the back of his robes and hoisted him into the air. Some students cried out as the wolf turned with its prize to face towards the deeper woods. It fixed Hagrid with one gleaming eye and Hagrid somehow knew the boy would be all right if he let the Gorgin leave with him. The wolf beast blinked once before bounding back into the woods, Kanda swearing at it to put him down.

Hagrid spent the next few minutes after the beast left with its captive assuring his students that Kanda would be fine and that there had not been any reports of Gorgins eating humans. This did not seem to comfort them that much so he distracted them with placing Harry on BuckBeak's back and slapping the hippogriff's rear, sending it soaring into the sky. The students stared after the second of their classmates to be carried off by an animal, Harry seeming to be in less danger so they watched him disappear into the sky.

Kanda scowled as he dangled from his cloak which was firmly clamped between the teeth of the Gorgin. It had slowed to a quick walk, which he appreciated as it was kind of dizzying when he was swung about while the wolf had run. It entered a smaller clearing compared to the one they had just been in, trees close together providing nice shade and a barrier from the rest of the woods apart from the small opening the wolf had entered through. The Gorgin placed Kanda down and lay in front of the only exit. It seemed to grin at Kanda's frustrated grunt as he sat on the ground, glaring at the wolf beast. He had a weird feeling about the Gorgin, it felt strangely familiar to him but he had no idea why. He had certainly never seen a Gorgin before, yet he almost felt like he knew the beast. The beast in question rested its huge head on its forepaws and watched him with a strange pleasure in its eyes.

He got up suddenly as a thought hit him. He slowly walked towards the huge wolf, who only watched him calmly, huge tail swishing. _It can't be…. Can it?_ He held one hand out to the wolf tentatively, not certain of himself anymore. "Allen?" the wolf pulled back its lips, a savage sight, but Kanda somehow knew he was not in danger. The wolf pushed its nose under his hand, a soft growl rumbling in its chest as a single tear ran down the fur of its face. Kanda threw his arms around (or as far as he could reach) the wolf's neck and hugged it tight. The wolf that was Allen Walker did a wolf hug, placing its head over his back and pulling him into its shoulder. After Kanda let go, Allen wrapped his body around his lover from his past life, soft fur stroking Kanda's face as he snuggled into the intense warmth of the huge body. "I missed you Moyashi." A soft growl was his response, which he interpreted as Allen objecting to the use of his old nickname. He smiled a rare soft smile as he burrowed into Allen's fur, content to stay as they were, reunited at last.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Yullen at last! See? This is what I said about having Yullen a different way. I quite like it. Hope you all don't hate it.<p>

So yeah, no smooching in this. That would kind of be bestiality (sorta). But lots of fluff.

No idea yet what to do for the next chapter. It will not be up tonight but I doubt it will be very long. I am really bored and when I'm bored I tend to write ALOT.

Read and Review please? Comment too. I like cake.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter! Sorry to everyone who yelled/ begged for a new chapter. I guess it has been a while hasn't it? I'll try to get new chapters out for all of my running fics.

Thanks to everyone who commented for the last few chapters. I'm glad you all think Allen and Kanda are really cute in this. I didn't actually do it intentionally, it just sort of happened. That tends to happen to me alot, my best works are always by accident or at least not on purpose. I do like them being fluffy and I don't mean fluffy like Allen's fur!

So... yeah... I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Kanda opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by white. He panicked for a moment until he remembered what had happened a few minutes ago. He sat up a bit until he could see the head of the Gorgin that was his reincarnated lover. The wolf beast was curled around Kanda protectively, his long tail resting on his large nose. Silver eyes that were so familiar and yet foreign at the same time opened, gazing at the dark boy nestled into its side. Kanda somehow knew the wolf was smiling at him.<p>

Allen raised his head and uncurled its body, allowing the boy to get to his feet. He bent his head down, as he was still taller than the boy even when lying down, and nuzzled his face gently. He growled softly, his version of sweet talking, and the boy smiled at him. He didn't really know why he could understand the wolf beast's language; it must have been because of their connection. Allen still seemed to understand Kanda even when he didn't say a word; he could read the teenager's face and body easily, as he likely had been able to do in his past life as well.

A shrill whistle cut the air, the high pitched one from earlier. Allen's ears pricked up at this and he turned briefly towards the direction of the sound before turning to his love.

"Guess it's time to head back. They must be getting worried. We haven't been gone _that_ long. Well?" he asked as he stood. "Shall we go? How should we get back though? It'll take me a lot longer to get back than you."

Allen stayed put and swung his head back towards his back, looking at Kanda insistently. Kanda raised an eyebrow and Allen growled at him softly, stretching out so he was not as far off the ground. Kanda understood what he was offering and climbed the white furred shoulder, sitting in front of the wolf's shoulders and grabbing handfuls of silky fur.

It was a good thing he did hold on because Allen immediately shot out of the sheltered clearing, dodging trees and leaping over stumps at an incredible speed. Kanda held on for dear life as the wolf ran towards the clearing only he knew how to get to. He slowed as bit as the clearing came into view of his sharp eyes, trotting into the clearing calmly.

Hagrid and the students standing in the clearing looked on in shock as the huge white wolf came to a walk and lay down a few feet from the trees it had just exited. Kanda slid down off its back, legs wobbling a bit from the ride before he held a hand to the wolf's shoulder to steady himself. The Gorgin turned and nuzzled the dark boy, making sure he was alright. Kanda stroked the wolf's cheek while the wolf growled softly in its throat, leaning into the pressure with its eyes closed.

Kanda finally seemed to realize the attention faced wholly on him and he dropped his hand to his side, staring back at the crowd silently. The Gorgin did not seem to appreciate this and growled a bit louder, shoving its head under Kanda's hand once more and growling until he began to scratch again. Kanda complied, not wanting the wolf to make a scene by complaining. He wasn't so sure what his lover was capable of in his new form, as he was a magical beast. He must have some sort of power, other than the obvious size and speed he already possessed. He smiled secretly at the wolf, who was growling softly in delight, swishing his tail back and forth.

The crowd of students began their whispering once more, wondering how the transfer had such an effect on the huge beast. He seemed perfectly comfortable standing near a creature that could take his head off with ease. And the Gorgin! It was acting like a pet dog! The way it leaned into the scratches from the dark boy, looking completely content.

Malfoy had apparently had enough. First Potter gets acknowledged by that feathery horse and now the new student has a pet giant wolf. There was no way he was going to be out done by a new student. He wanted some of the beast's fur anyway, if it could really make a wizard's wand stronger he wanted in. He stalked out of the group towards the odd pair, ignoring Hagrid's warning shout. "What's the big deal? It's just an overgrown dog. I don't see what the fuss is all about." He kept going towards the beast until he was a few feet away, just out of reach of those huge jaws. The Gorgin had apparently noticed him finally, as its entire body tensed up and Kanda withdrew his hand, noticing something was up. A growl came from deep within the wolf's chest but this was not the soft, sweet growl it had produced for Kanda. No. This was a full blown growl, a vicious sound that was a clear warning to the blond boy. The wolf got to its feet, rising to its full height as it glared down at the boy who was now beginning to regret his decision to approach the beast. The wolf was absolutely _huge_, standing almost twice the height of Hagrid and easily longer than twice Hagrid's height, its long tail adding another length. Those unnatural silver eyes blazed down at the blond boy.

Allen could smell the fear starting to wave off from the boy. He wrinkled his nose at the scent as the emotion joined the natural smell of the boy, hair grease and posh fabric. Allen enjoyed the shiver of fear that went down the boy's body as he focused on the huge fangs revealed by the wolf's lips pulling back as he wrinkled his nose. A soft snarl broke from his throat, a promise that if the boy intended to continue, he would regret it. Allen pulled back his lips even more, purposely, sending the boy scampering back to the group and trying to regain his dignity. Allen felt something smack against his forepaw and looked down. Kanda was scowling at him a bit and he dropped to the clearing ground once again, rubbing his smooth face fur against the boy while being careful not to knock him over.

Kanda punched the wolf once on the nose, displeased but secretly happy in how his lover had dealt with the boy. He hated the boy but didn't want Allen to cause any problems; the boy's father was apparently from some high ranking wizard house. Not that he cared about anyone with authority but he didn't want anything to happen to Allen. He had finally found him again and didn't want to part with him so soon. The wolf whimpered once but seemed to understand, at least a little bit about why he had done it, and went back to nuzzling Kanda.

Crown suddenly stopped and sat back on his haunches, staring up out of the clearing, focused on some point in the sky. Kanda looked up as well, his eyes not as sharp as the wolf's but not far behind. He saw a shape approaching from the castle and stared at it until it came into more focus. It was the hippogriff returning, the black haired boy on its back. The huge wolf got to its feet and retreated closer to the forest to give the approaching hippogriff enough space to land, Kanda walked back over to the group of students and watched the flying beast land, ignoring the whispers of the other students.

Kanda watched silently as Hagrid helped the boy down and congratulated him. He saw Malfoy scowl and tense up. _This is gonna be good. The brat just doesn't know when to quit._ He made no move to stop the boy, feeling he would get what's coming to him. He proved himself right as the blond stalked over to the hippogriff, ignoring Hagrid again and causing Buck Beak to rear up and slash at him with its front claws. The boy immediately fell to the ground, holding his arm and blubbering. Kanda's nose screwed up in disgust. The boy was pathetic. _Typical noble house boy. Thinks he's hot shit because his daddy is important. This is why I hate nobles._ He was disappointed when Hagrid decided to end the class early, walking off with the injured boy in his arms. Kanda started to follow when he heard a soft whine. Allen looked at him sadly, ears drooping. He offered the wolf a small smile, a soft, "I'll see you later Allen," was all he said before he turned to follow the rest of his class to the castle. He ignored the confused look on the faces of Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were still standing with the hippogriff to look after it.

Harry stared at Kanda's back as he returned to the castle, terribly confused. He had barely heard what the boy had said to the magical wolf but it made even less sense than before. _Why would he call it Allen? Its name is Crown right?_ He looked to Hermione but she looked just as clueless as he felt. They would get to the bottom of this for sure, who knows what the boy could do with a huge magical beast? They had to make sure he could be trusted to be at the school. They turned to where the Gorgin had been sitting but it was gone, disappeared into the woods without a sound.

* * *

><p>Suspicion time! Not really sure how I'm gonna have the trio sneaking around Kanda since he's pretty perceptive but he might just ignore them. Kanda don't care if you're sneaking around him, Kanda don't give a shit.<p>

So yeah... I dunno... Comments please?

Oh yeah! I made Allen a magic creature but I have nooo idea what kind of magic ability to give him. Help please? If I get good suggestions I'll use them! You can get your influence in my story! See? See? You can help me AND get in my fic! Its a win-win situation. But yeah I really need help.

No ideas yet for the next chapter soo... I dunno. I'll probably just have some random moments of Allen appearing on school grounds and scaring the crap out of Malfoy and possibly Snape.

I do kinda sorta have this idea of continuing this story into the next book/movie just so I can have people freak out about Allen being a GIANT WOLF MONSTER.

Tell me your opinions? Please? Otherwise it'll be a while until the next update.

Hee hee hee. Now I'm the one in control. I RULE THE WORLD! Of this fanfic. So yeah. Comment, give me ideas, and MAYBE you'll have another chapter soon.

Love you all! ta ta for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Kaayyy so here's a new chapter. Have fun. I will try and update my other stories too. I randomly started writing a DGM Bleach crossover but then I started to dislike it so I don't know if I'm gonna keep going with it or not.

So the events in the chapters might get kind of screwed up because I meant to watch the third movie when I went home last weekend but then forgot about it so I'm just writing by what I remember from the movies so forgive me if the events are swapped around.

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Kanda stared at the slashed picture frame that used to house the Fat Lady with distaste. They had finally found the woman portrait in another portion of the castle just for her to inform Dumbledore of Sirius Black's presence in the castle. <em>Just great. It's going to get even louder now. <em>Kanda did not care particularly much about a so called murderer being in the castle as long as it didn't cause him any problems. Unfortunately it seemed like it would. _I might need Allen's help if he ever shows up. Good thing we decided on a way for me to call him._ Kanda had settled on a special whistle if he ever had need to summon his lover. It was a very loud high pitched whistle that he was sure would reach all the way to the Forbidden Forest, especially with Allen's keen hearing. _Hopefully I won't have to call for him but who knows, with Black around and likely the dementors as well I can't be too careful._ He had sensed the dementors on the train and that was enough for him, those things were just plain creepy, and what was up with stealing a soul with a kiss? Pretty lame if you asked him. That didn't mean he wanted to get close to one. Not at all, those things were eerie and cold, made him shiver even when they had been several train cars away. No, he'd rather avoid them if he could.

Kanda stared back up at the destroyed painting again. "How could the Lady be the only one to see him if there are so many other portraits on the walls?" He wondered aloud. It didn't make sense to him. As long as he could still get to his room who cared? He grunted and turned on his heel, waiting for the staircase to settle before heading for the dining hall. He walked straight past Harry, Ron and Hermione who had been staring at him from a few feet away.

Harry stared after Kanda as he descended the staircase silently. There were so many mysteries about him and it was practically impossible to learn anything about the boy. He rarely talked and when he did it was usually when he mocked someone or a noncommittal grunt. He kept raising more questions without answering any. He glanced back at his friends, noticing that they must be thinking the same thing he was. As if they didn't have enough things to worry about with Sirius Black and the dementors, now they had to try and keep an eye on a curious new student who no one knew anything about just in case he turned out to be someone dangerous.

They followed him at a distance to the Great Hall as it was dinner time, watching him weave through the crowd of students. He moved oddly for a boy, even for a wizard, he had a fluid grace about him as he moved, dodging students while appearing completely relaxed. He would growl or simply go "che" if someone got in his way or bumped into him before moving right along towards his destination. He ducked in to the Great Hall, not hesitating at all before taking his usual spot at the very end of the Griffindor table and scowling down at the table. Kanda didn't do small talk. Ever. He continued to stare at the table even when Dumbledore announced the presence of the dementors on the school grounds, something that made all the other students start whispering about immediately.

Kanda ignored the whisperings of the students around him, focused only on the table so he could eat as soon as possible and go back to his room. He had homework to do and he wanted to get it over with so he could go to sleep. The day had been too loud for his liking and it was tiring to deal with it, even if he was just ignoring everyone. He massaged his temples with his fingers, trying to prevent the headache that he already felt starting. He sighed in relief when the food appeared and he immediately helped himself, glad that he could get out of here soon.

Kanda took his time walking to the Quiddich playing field, not in any rush whatsoever to sit in the stands and watch students speeding around on broomsticks. He didn't see the big deal was about the sport, he didn't even like flying, as if he could trust that flimsy stick to stay in the air. Not that he didn't know how to fly, he knew perfectly well and was good at flying, if a bit hasty, but he didn't like having his feet that far off the ground.

He stopped when he was in view of the stadium, scowling at how the stands were already so full. He wasn't going in there. No way. He got an idea and put two of his fingers in his mouth, whistling shrilly. Some students still nearby looked back at him curiously; even some of the students in the closer stands turned to see what was happening. A brief howl was his response and Kanda could soon hear the heavy footfalls of his approaching lover. The nearby students hastened their pace to reach the more heavily populated stadium after hearing the beast approach. Kanda spotted the white blur that was Allen as he shot out of the Forest, rapidly closing in on Kanda. He slowed to a trot when he was within a few feet of Kanda, crooning sweetly into the Asian boy's hair as he bent to reach him. A rare smile crossed Kanda's face as he gazed into those soft silver eyes, reaching up and burying his face in the wolf beast's face fur. Allen lay down and nuzzled Kanda, growling softly in his throat. "I missed you too. It's been a few days hasn't it? You must have been bored Moyashi, I know I was."

Allen growled at the use of his past nickname and tugged on Kanda's robes with his teeth, careful to keep from damaging the fabric. He flattened himself to the grass and gestured to his back with his head, waiting for Kanda to settle before getting to his feet carefully. He spread his huge wings, flapping them once experimentally and glancing back at Kanda out of the corner of one eye. Kanda swallowed nervously and tightened his grip on the white fur and his legs around the wolf's shoulders. He was soon glad he did so because the wolf immediately shot into the air, flapping his wings strongly.

Kanda clenched his teeth to keep from crying out, so sudden was the wolf's flight. He relaxed a tad when Allen stopped climbing, spreading his wings wide to glide through the air. He looked down as they passed over the Quiddich field, feeling an odd glee at the shocked faces of the students and teachers in the crowd as they stared up at the flying beast. He tensed again when Allen dove towards one of the empty watch towers surrounding the field, starting to get nervous until the wolf back winged gracefully into the tower, somehow managing to fit into the space that did not seem to be big enough for the huge creature. Allen turned around in the small space and lay down, trying to take up as less space as possible and Kanda slid off his back, walking to sit in between the wolf's front legs and rest back into the warm chest to watch the game.

Kanda was still when Harry fell from the sky, guessing from the cold feeling that it had been because of the dementors. "Dumbledore's going to have a fit. They weren't supposed to be this close when students are around." Allen only growled a bit in response. Kanda got to his feet when he saw that the game was being stopped and climbed Allen's shoulder. The wolf beast leapt from the tower, wings shooting out and beating strongly to gain height. Kanda could relax a bit more this time, having experienced flight once before and knowing a bit more of what to expect, he leant back a bit to help Allen's balance as the wolf back winged a ways away from the front courtyard. The wolf stood after Kanda slid down and growled once before racing back to the Forbidden Forest.

Kanda overheard during dinner that Harry was well enough from his fall, thanks to Dumbledore's save, and was going to be at dinner a bit later. He scoffed into his plate. _Wizards are too fragile. They should train more. _He finished his food quickly and stalked back to his dorm, not needing to visit the famous boy if he was going to be in classes tomorrow. He had homework to do, especially for Defense Against the Dark Arts; that teacher had been looking especially frazzled as of late. Kanda had no idea what Lupin's problem was and didn't care as long as it did not cause him any problems. He wanted to get through the rest of the year without any more incidents. He had a feeling it was going to get even more troublesome soon and didn't like it. He knew he wouldn't have any control over it though, he just hoped whatever was coming he could deal with it, he did have his lover's help. They could handle just about anything, they were finally together again after all.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Let me know please! I like comments alot!<p>

Don't really have any plans for the next chapter but I think I'll just be skimming through the rest of the story and only mentioning the major bits.

I have figured out 2 of Allen's powers but if you have any more suggestions let me know! I like suggestions. I really do.

I do have the idea of continuing this story into the next movie/book and writing Kanda's and Allen's adventures with the other schools. Feedback on that plan? I do like that idea so I'll probably go with it, especially since I mentioned Kanda's experience with the two guest schools before and I could expand on that... Yes I think I will do that.

There will not likely be much more going on during this year/movie/book so I may just gloss over to the next book/movie since I don't really have any ideas of what to do to finish up this book/movie.

I'll figure something out but help it always appreciated! I go work on another fic now.

Review please! Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter. I was planning to go to bed super early but this obviously didn't happen so I wrote this chapter instead.

So yeah... I kind of skipped through the last bit of the movie/book and I go on to the next movie in this one. I really wanted to write Kanda and Gorgin Allen interacting with the other schools. Especially Kanda. Yeah.. Kanda is gonna be fun to write.

So I do kind of have two ideas for Allen's powers but I want him to have some sort of breath ability for some reason. I don't know what I want. Help please?

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Thank you for reminding me.

* * *

><p>Kanda was eating silently at dinner, trying to ignore the obviously suspicious looks of the Hogwarts Golden Trio. They had been paying steadily more attention to him the past few weeks and it was starting to grate on him. He hated attention. He didn't bother anyone else and expected the same treatment in return. He wasn't sticking his nose into their business, even when he had seen them sneaking around and taking Buck Beak in to the Forbidden Forest and come back without him or when Harry had gotten a new broom with a feather the same color as Buck Beak's and everyone else was asking him about it. He didn't know why the three were so cautious of him but he figured part of it was because of Allen. He assumed it was weird for a student to have such good relations with a magical beast. <em>They probably think Allen is some sort of pet,<em> Kanda scoffed into his bowl, _they couldn't be more off track. No one would possibly be able to guess what our relationship is. I suppose that is for the better. It would be a pain to try and explain the situation._ _At least the term is almost over. Lupin's leaving too, I wonder who'll be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher next year? I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

As if his lover had heard his thoughts, a howl came from the Forest, loud enough to hear even in the packed Great Hall. Kanda set his fork and knife down and rose from the bench. He ignored the looks of most all the students as he headed straight towards the door leading outside. He wanted to see Allen since it had been a while. Being with his lover helped him relax and prevent him from stressing out and snapping on someone. It would not be good if he seriously got in a fight, considering he was much stronger than wizards and would get in trouble if he hurt one of them. He was doing his best to behave so he wouldn't have to go to one of the other schools. _Anything but that. Let's just through the rest of the school year._ He paused in the courtyard as he realized what would likely happen to Allen at the end of the year. _Would they take him away? He wouldn't go without a fight for sure but what if they manage to? Where would they take him? And even if they do let him stay I wouldn't be able to see him until the beginning of the next school term._ He chewed his lower lip as he thought, stopping when a shadow crossed over him. He looked up to see Allen standing over him, whining in inquiry. He smiled at the wolf beast and ran his fingers through the soft fur. The wolf leaned down to nuzzle him and the pair walked over to a small grove of trees a ways away from the castle. He rested his back against Allen's warm side after the beast lay down in the shade of the trees. "Oy Moyashi, where are you going to go after the school year is over?" He looked up at the wolf and it turned to gesture to the Forbidden Forest with its head. Kanda relaxed, glad that he would be able to see his reincarnated lover during the next term. Kanda nestled in to the thick fur of his beast of a lover and sighed, it would be too long before he could see Allen again.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the year<em>

Kanda stalked down the platform of Grand Central Station, his complete attention on getting to the columns in between platforms 9 and 10. He didn't hesitate to run at the column, racing past a group of first and second years who looked antsy. He pushed his cart over to the luggage car where a man loaded his bags, Kanda taking a small carryon bag that held his robes and a few other small things to pass the time on the train. He yanked open the nearest door of the train and stalked through the aisle, searching for one that was empty. He finally found one and immediately entered, shutting the door behind him before taking a seat. The door opened a few minutes later and Potter, Granger, and Weasly entered, receiving only a grunt in response to the question of whether they could share the compartment. Kanda opened a small book and began reading, hoping the train would be leaving soon, he wanted to see Allen as soon as possible. It had been several months since the end of his first year at Hogwarts and he had had no way of seeing Allen since, considering the other was a huge magical wolf. He stared out the window impatiently, hoping the day would pass faster.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Kanda during dinner, thinking the boy was much more anxious than he was last term. His strange new actions didn't prevent him from scaring the first years terribly. The dark boy gave off a feeling of immense irritation and it made all of the first years terrified of him. The new students who had been sorted in to the dark boy's house had squeezed in to spaces in between older students even though there was free space next to Kanda. Hermione didn't blame them, Kanda was glaring around him, especially at the Headmaster who was introducing the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before announcing the holding of the Triwizard Tournament. Kanda didn't seem to care in the slightest about the rare tournament, glare practically burning a hole in the Headmaster. Then he was glaring down at the table, waiting for the food to appear and immediately digging in when it did. Hermione was rather impressed at the speed the boy could eat his food while still looking proper and neat. He was out of his seat and making his way down the aisle before his fork hit the table, a slightly softer version of his glare as he focused on the Hall doors. The Hall seemed to hold its breath until the door closed behind him, breaking out into whispers, mainly from the newer students. Even after the boy had been at the school for a whole year there was still so much not known about him. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, who looked nervous, they didn't know what was going on with the boy but he was even more suspicious than he was last year. Kanda had not given the trio any evidence that he was more than just a student but they would watch him nevertheless.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda walked through the courtyard and whistled. His gaze swept the open grass between the castle and the Forbidden Forest, a flash of white was his only warning before he found himself on his back with a huge muzzle nuzzling him. He let out a short laugh and tried to shove the huge wolf off of him. The silver eyes of his lover gleamed in pleasure as the wolf wrapped itself around him, crooning at him. Kanda chuckled and wrestled the wolf's fur around, enticing a playful growl from the beast's throat. The wolf paused and drew Kanda to his chest with his head and growled softly, hugging the dark boy close. Kanda hugged his lover back before leaning in to the furry shoulder. Allen brought his silky tail around to his face and bit a few of the hairs at the end and pulled. He then offered the loose strands to Kanda, waiting for Kanda to take them. Kanda was confused for a moment before he remembered that first Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Hagrid had shown the class Allen and told them about the magic boosting powers of Gorgin tail fur. Kanda was a bit hesitant, he didn't want to rely on his lover's fur to help him be stronger but Allen nodded his head and dropped the strands in his lap. Kanda picked up the strands and ran his fingers down the silky hair. He knotted the hairs together around the base of Mugen firmly, smiling as the pure white hairs seemed to compliment the entirely black wand. The hairs were long, slightly longer than Kanda's Mugen, which was unusually long at 20 inches, but was shortened to be about the same length when tied around the wand. He smiled up at Allen before getting to his feet, hearing the students leaving the Great Hall for the night. He snuggled in to Allen's soft chest fur once more before stalking back inside the castle, glancing back once to see Allen calmly walking back to the Forest at a leisurely pace. <em>Maybe this year wouldn't be as bad as last term. <em>Kanda could only hope.

* * *

><p>So... Hope you liked it. This was actually pretty easy to write. The next chapter will probably up soon because I'm at a good point.<p>

It might even be up tomorrow. I plan to spend most of my day sleeping because I'm feeling strangely exhausted and don't want to do anything.

So Review please? Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Stupid FF let me sign in! I've been trying since I finished this chapter at 2 in the morning. I finished it and TRIED to give it to you. The site wouldn't let me. Its not my fault.

So have another chappy. I'm feeling really good about where I am in the story so I think I might have another chapter done by the weekend. Lucky you.

I don't own DGM or HP. Leave me be. My back hurts.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione in Potions, trying to pay attention to Snape so the ill tempered man would have less reasons to dislike them. Kanda was sitting in the seat farthest away from the front of the room and closest to the door. He was glaring down at his textbook as if its contents had insulted him gravely. Harry dismissed the temperamental boy and tried to remain still, Potions class was shorter today since the other schools competing in the Triwizard Tournament would be arriving today. The entire school had been buzzing about it for the past week but Snape still scowled out at his class and made them be silent until it was time for dismissal. When it was time, the whole class was out the door in seconds, racing for the front courtyard to try and get a good spot to wait for the schools. Harry glanced back from where he and his friends were standing and saw that Kanda was leaning against one of the castle walls, looking very much like he'd rather be somewhere else.<p>

"What d'you suppose his problem is?" Ron had apparently noticed the Oriental boy as well. "He never seems to enjoy anything that happens 'round here. He doesn't even act like a wizard much less a student half the time!" Harry realized his friend was right, he had never really noticed how strangely the boy acted. He was supposed to be the same age as them but he acted like he was much older and knew more than they did about the world.

Hermione apparently approved of the dark boy, deciding that he didn't do anything damaging to the school or the students so he couldn't be that bad. Plus he had good grades and that always made Hermione like people more. "He obviously doesn't like school events. He's a very personal person Ron. Honestly, not everyone likes talking with people and getting in to trouble like you do. Kanda isn't social so a big Tournament like this is going to be hard on him, he's only been at the school for a year also, he's likely still getting his bearings."

Harry scoffed a bit at this. "Hermione, I've seen him walking around the school grounds with his eyes closed, he knows his way around. He's come out of places we didn't even know existed." He had been surprised multiple times when the boy had come out of nowhere just to point to an almost invisible passageway he had somehow managed to find and explore. Hermione just huffed and turned around because someone had apparently spotted the first of the two schools to arrive.

Kanda's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Beauxbatons' Headmistress who was absolutely _huge_. _She must have been even taller than_ Hagrid. _No_, he thought as the Gamekeeper approached the woman to receive instructions on caring for her horses, _she is taller than Hagrid. Damn._ He felt his hackles rise as he was staring at the woman and swung towards the direction he felt the feeling was coming from. He had to restrain himself from growling at the man in the fur robes who was now approaching the Hogwarts Headmaster. He actually did snarl a bit when the man passed by him, which alerted Harry who was standing a few feet away. He did not like the look or feeling he got from that man. He knew he was glaring at the man and he didn't care, not even when the boy Kanda knew as Viktor Krum stopped to stare at him. Kanda switched targets and laid his best glare at the sports star, enjoying the step of retreat the older boy took. Viktor apparently remembered him. That was nice to know. Not that he was surprised; you wouldn't likely forget the time when you got your ass kicked in a flying race by a kid who was younger than you _and_ who didn't even fly for any kind of team. Kanda finally closed his eyes, ending his glare and smirked at the other boy before walking up to him and purposely smashing his shoulder into the slightly taller boy's as he passed. He didn't need to look back to know he was getting a lot of stares, mostly in shock of his obvious disregard for the other boy's reputation.

Harry was one of the stares but was nowhere near as bad as Ron who looked close to running up to his dark classmate and trying to make him apologize to his idol. Harry was interested in their relationship, since the sight of Kanda had made Krum nervous and the former clearly didn't think that much of the popular sports star. He might have to look in to it later if he could. He didn't know how Kanda could possibly know Krum since he had been home schooled before coming to Hogwarts but the fact that there were even more secrets about his classmate didn't surprise him in the least. He turned to follow the rest of the students filing in to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

><p>Kanda scowled up at his Headmaster as he welcomed the quest students heartily. He didn't particularly <em>want<em> to see the students of the other schools, especially since it had not been that long since he had visited them and there were likely students that would recognize him. The Hogwarts students left him alone well enough but he didn't want to deal with the flirty Beauxbatons or the thick headed Durmstrangs. Having Krum recognize him wasn't that terrible since the older boy was very unlikely to acknowledge knowing him since it would reveal his defeat in a field he was supposed to be the best at. At least if he was confronted, Kanda wouldn't have to prove anything, since he did not have his broom on him. Which was easier for him, that damn thing attracted too much attention. Having a father who made magical tools was well and good but not when he made you custom things that were one of a kind and superior to all others. He had left his broom at home, hopefully his annoying father wouldn't be able to find it. He looked up, a touch startled when Dumbledore warned the students of, "There is a Gorgin, a magical wolf living on school grounds that should be avoided." He scowled when the Headmaster continued his warning, saying that, "if anyone is to see the Gorgin nearby, to alert either the Gamekeeper or Yuu Kanda." He even made Kanda stand so that they all knew who he was. This of course, only raised the noise level of the room as just about everyone whispered their questions of how a fourth year had anything to do with a magical beast. Kanda glared up at the Headmaster who was smiling down at him, he didn't know how the old man had found out about the connection between Kanda and Allen but he guessed Hagrid told him. He glanced over at the Gamekeeper who was in a very animated conversation with Headmistress Madame Maxine. She was glancing at Kanda every few moments, which made him narrow his eyes; they were probably talking about Allen. He proved himself right when Hagrid called him to the front table as he was getting up to leave. He sighed and stalked over to the table. "Yes Hagrid?" He asked even though he had a pretty good idea of what Hagrid wanted from him.

Hagrid cleared his throat and glanced nervously at Madame Maxine before replying, "Kanda would you be able to show Headmistress Maxine Crown? I know he is more responsive when you call him and seems to be better behaved for you." Hagrid was still a bit wary of the dark boy, especially because of the unnatural behavior of Crown towards the boy. Kanda himself made Hagrid nervous; he did not act like a wizard or even as a fourteen year old boy most of the time. Kanda acted like some sort of warrior who had fought before, which was impossible considering the boy was only fourteen.

Kanda sighed and nodded his head slightly in respect for the Headmistress, "Alright. I think he'll still be up, do you want to see him now? He looks even better at night."

The Headmistress nodded eagerly and the boy lead the half giant pair outside the castle. Kanda walked a few feet past where Hagrid and the Headmistress had stopped, figuring it would probably be better for Allen to see him first. He waited for the huge group of students who had followed the trio outside the castle to settle before whistling for his love.

Harry stood a bit farther back in the crowd standing outside the castle doors for the second time that day, waiting this time for the huge magical wolf. He had already seen a bit of the wolf but he wanted to see the reactions it had on the visiting students. The Headmistress was clearly interested as she was straining her eyes to try and see in to the darkness. He glanced around him, noticing that there were students from all three schools waiting. It must have been the entire student body of all three schools, with the Headmasters standing together in the front and the Hogwarts teachers standing a bit to the side of them.

Karkaroff jumped a bit in surprise when the eerie howl of the Gorgin broke through the air, silencing the nervous chatter of the crowd of students. Harry could hear the nervous whispers of the first and second years who had yet to see the beast but even that quieted when the sounds of heavy footfalls approaching became louder. Harry looked towards the Forbidden Forest and could see a small white light that got larger extremely fast, until it stopped and the huge form of the Gorgin was in front of the school. Several people in the crowd cried out, Madame Maxine included, but hers was a cry of joy. The Headmistress, from what he had heard from Hermione, was a great lover of magical creatures. Harry figured seeing such a rare beast would make her very pleased. She looked like she was restraining herself from approaching the beast but seemed content to stay away when the beast swung its head away from Kanda, who it had been nuzzling, and towards the huge crowd in front of the school.

Harry took a closer look at the beast as it scented the air; huge body standing likely fifteen feet tall at the shoulder, lean muscled body covered in sleek white fur that seemed slightly luminous, head longer than the height of a man with silver eyes and sharp teeth that poked out from under its upper lip, long silky tail and the white wings tucked in close to the wolf's back. The wolf was almost pure white, save for the black specks on its wings, the scar through its left eye and the scarred front paw. Harry wondered just how such an attention grabbing beast was able to avoid hunters and trappers. Then the wolf beast turned those shining silver eyes on him and he saw the immense intelligence in those wild eyes. The eyes were suddenly off him and Harry found he had been holding his breath. He inhaled as the wolf nudged Kanda, a soft growl in its throat that sounded almost like an inquiry. Kanda chuckled, which made Harry startle in the first place because Kanda never even got _close_ to laughing, and turned to Hagrid. "Are you done? He wants to go back now and I think it's getting close to lights out here." Hagrid nodded mutely, looking confused, and Kanda stroked the wolf's cheek once more before it turned and raced back to the Forest, disappearing in to the darkness in seconds. Harry watched as the crowd parted in front of Kanda as the boy headed back inside, the rest of the crowd taking a bit longer to try and figure out what had just happened. Harry followed his classmate as the other students were starting to head back to their dorms as well; he thought Kanda looked a bit happier, if the slightly relaxed set of his shoulders was anything to go by. _I have a feeling this year isn't going to be a quiet one._

* * *

><p>So, like the new chapter? I really liked writing this chapter. I have some ideas for the next chapter so I'll try to update as soon as possible.<p>

I seem to write best when I feel like shit and my back is killing me right now so I'll likely be writing a lot the next few days. I know how irritating it is when stories don't update often. I think I'm pretty good about how long it takes me to update but I'll still do my best. I have a lot of ideas right now so you shouldn't have to wait long for my next chapter.

Review please? Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO (evil queen laugh). I feel AWESOME. I told you all I would have a new chapter by the weekend but I have another chapter before the DAY IS EVEN OVER.

I WIN.

Okay... so... This chapter I finally get to put in some abilities. One I thought of myself and the other was an awesome suggestion from one of my reviewers WHO I LOVE. If you read this and you are the one who gave my that reivew(you know who you are) I LOVE YOU FOREVER. Please keep up the awesome ideas. I love reviews with suggestions.

SO... Yeah. New chapter. Have fun. I get to terrorize Karkaroff in this one. I be pleased.

I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Kanda scowled down in to his soba, a dish he was glad he could finally eat, after he had requested it of the house elves that worked the kitchens. The Great Hall was especially loud today, considering that the goblet of fire had been set up in the hallway right outside of the Great Hall. People at all four of the tables were chattering loudly about it. Kanda just wanted them to shut up. Most of the people talking about it couldn't even enter the tournament so he didn't see the need to discuss it.<p>

He was distracted from his grumblings when the owls entered the Hall, doing his automatic search for his little black and silver owl Golem. He saw a glimpse of black but dismissed it as being another student's owl, who would send him mail anyway? He was thus incredibly surprised when a large package was dropped in front of him. He flinched away from the sudden package and looked up, his little Golem was hovering right over Kanda, almost seeming a bit smug. Kanda just growled at the owl and turned to his package, recognizing the handwriting on the slip on the string tied around the parcel. He grimaced as he picked up the piece of parchment, quickly skimming through the mushy note from his father, "_Dear Yuu-kun, you forgot your broomstick at home. How would you know whether you would need it or not? Make sure you are playing nicely with the other kids, don't scare them! Hope you're having fun at school. Can't wait until you come home to see what I've made this time! Love your dearest father, Tiedoll._" Kanda crumbled up the note and tossed it on to the table and grudgingly unwrapped the broomstick. The students sitting closest to him took notice as Kanda pulled the wrapping off of his broom, staring at the pitch black broomstick that was accented in silver. His initials of Y.K. were inscribed in silver on both sides of the handle end of the broom. His father had insisted and hadn't stopped whining until Kanda gave him permission to sign his broom. It was a lovely looking piece and Kanda grudgingly gave his father that but he hated all the attention it caused him to get. He could hear the shifting of the students sitting nearby as they stared wide eyed at the ebony broom.

Harry turned to see what all the commotion was about and saw that Kanda was holding a broomstick in his hands. He had never seen such a broom in his life, the broom was entirely black; it even had his initials on it! Ron was bold enough to question the scowling boy, "Where'd you get that broomstick? I've never seen one like that before!" Kanda turned to him, glare quick to switch from his broom to the redhead. "My father made it for me. It's the only one of its kind. Damn bastard was selfish enough. Didn't want anyone else to have the same broom as me. Damn annoying." Harry was shocked by the insulting way Kanda talked about his father before actually processing what he had said. "Your father _made_ that? Who is he?" Harry asked this time himself, wondering what kind of father Kanda had who could make a broomstick. Kanda snorted, his frown deepening, "Froi Tiedoll. He makes all kinds of weird magic items. Dragged me around with him when he visited his clients. Pain in the ass." The name seemed familiar to Harry but he couldn't place where he had heard the name. Hermione apparently did, "Froi Tiedoll is your _father_? Froi Tiedoll, the best broom craftsman in decades? His products are almost impossible to get, even if you do have the money for one. He rarely makes _any_ commission items and you have a broom?" Kanda stared at her in disinterest. He snorted and stood, leaning the broom on his shoulder as he got to the aisle, "He just likes to tinker with things. I help him half the time anyway, man's a coward about getting his materials." Kanda made to leave the hall but Ron rushed forward and grabbed his arm, a brave mood since Kanda immediately whipped around and looked like he was just barely restraining himself, "What do you want Weasly?" the dark boy snarled. Ron took a step back after releasing his arm but still asked, "What kind of broom is that? What is it called?" Kanda looked at him for a while before relaxing slightly and growling out, "It's my broom. My father calls it the Black Imperial broom when I'm at home. He claims it's the fastest broom ever. I don't see why he gave it to me, I don't even like flying." Ron was gobsmacked as was Harry, who thought his Firebolt was the fastest but he figured since the Black Imperial was not sold in stores the Firebolt was the fastest broom that money could buy.

A small group followed Kanda out of the Great Hall where the dark boy almost walked in to Viktor Krum. Krum almost looked ready to scold whoever had gotten in front of him but his words died in his throat when he saw it was Kanda. Harry noticed the sports star focused on the black broom in Kanda's grip and paled. Kanda smirked, apparently noticing this, "Yeah, you don't like my broom do you Viktor? Not that I blame you, too many embarrassing memories huh? Later Viktor, don't let the door hit you on the way in." Kanda didn't wait for the older boy's response, just walked straight for the dorms, chuckling darkly. Harry glanced at Krum after Kanda was out of sight and was surprised at the slightly scared look on the older boy's face. Now he was really curious as to what had happened between the Romanian and the exclusive Hogwarts student.

* * *

><p>Kanda was taking a nice quiet walk around the base of the castle, enjoying the moment of peaceful silence when an angry growl broke through the air. He raced towards the sound and emerged in the courtyard with a clear view of the huge wolf and whatever had upset him. Karkaroff was facing off against Allen, the latter whom was trying to avoid the man. Karkaroff stopped when he saw the wolf's attention shift past him and turned on Kanda who was trying to reach his lover. Kanda saw the irritated expression on the other Headmaster's face and took up a defensive stance, he wasn't going to let this man do anything to Allen. Allen bristled at the sight of his former assailant turning on his love and rushed to stand between Kanda and Karkaroff. Kanda was wondering just what the wolf beast was going to do when his fur seemed to stand out from his body, it wasn't until sunlight reflected off the hairs that Kanda realized that the hairs had turned to some sort of needles. Karkaroff took one more step towards Allen and Kanda and the wolf swung his tail at him. Kanda looked down at Karkaroff's feet, the man himself looking down as well when he noticed where he was looking. The Headmaster paled at the sight of a dozen foot long metal needles sticking in the ground a few inches from his feet. He scrambled back when the wolf swished his tail threateningly, muttering some sort of warning before racing back to the castle. Allen seemed incredibly pleased with himself, his fur lying down smoothly once again as he nudged Kanda affectionately. Kanda stalked over to where the needles were still impaled in the hard ground and touched the end of one, he stared in surprise at the blood welling up on his finger, those needles were sharp. Allen paced over to him and lay down, looking sadly between him and the doors to the school. Kanda read the unspoken complaint and sighed, "You know you can't come with me Moyashi, you're too damn big." Allen looked thoughtful at this and stood and began to run in a small circle. Kanda was about to ask him why he was suddenly chasing his tail when he noticed Allen looked smaller than usual. He stared as the wolf beast continued to race in circles until he was shorter than Kanda's knee. The now small wolf beast showed his teeth to his now taller lover and rubbed against Kanda's legs, doing a figure eight between them like a cat. Kanda crouched down and gathered the wolf in to his arms, smiling as the beast snuggled in to his chest and the soft fur soothed his skin. He stopped in front of the castle doors, wondering how he was going to get in the building while carrying Allen when Allen climbed up Kanda's shoulders and curled around so his front end was on one shoulder and his body behind Kanda's neck and under his hair, his hind end on the other shoulder. Kanda smiled a bit more at his little love before shoving one of the huge doors open and stalking inside.<p>

Harry was reading the notices on the notice board when he heard a commotion approaching. He turned to look down the hall and saw the long black of Kanda moving through the crowd. He wondered what the big deal was until he saw the white creature draped across the dark boy's shoulders. He had to take a double take, wondering if he was seeing right. The boy had a miniature version of the Gorgin sitting on his shoulders. He knew it was the Gorgin Crown because it had the same left forepaw and scar on its left eye. He was going to ask Kanda about it but looked up to see that the boy had suddenly disappeared, those who had been watching him looking around confused.

* * *

><p>Kanda was missing until dinner when he suddenly appeared at the Griffindor table, no wolf beast in sight. Harry scooted a bit closer to the dark boy who was eating some sort of noodle dish, "Where did the Gorgin go? You were carrying it earlier weren't you?" Kanda stilled and turned to face him slowly, eyes suspicious. His eyes narrowed a bit before he snorted and turned back to his food, "Yeah I had him earlier. He's around somewhere. Who knows where. He wanted to explore the castle so I let him, it isn't like there's anyone outside of the Great Hall anyway so it's fine." Harry stared at him, shocked at him once again. He was letting a magical beast wander around the castle? What if it broke something? Or attacked someone leaving the Hall early? He looked nervous until Kanda noticed and sighed in exasperation and whistled shrilly. Harry flinched at the high pitched noise so close to his ears. The people in the Hall began looking around nervously, recognizing the whistle for the Gorgin call. The clicking of nails down the halls was their warning before the doors opened and the miniscule form of the Gorgin shot down the aisle and leapt up to settle on Kanda's shoulders. There had been some cries of alarm as the little beast ran down the aisle but then the room was silent, the only sound the soft whimpers and growls of the Gorgin as it rubbed its head against Kanda's chin. The dark boy smiled at the creature and scratched under its chin, chuckling softly. Harry glanced around him and noticed the smitten looks of many of the girls, staring at the softened face of the usually dead serious boy. He was much more attractive when he smiled, even Harry admitted it, the boy in question seemed oblivious of the attention he was getting.<p>

Karkaroff suddenly shot to his feet to point angrily at Kanda who only looked at the Headmaster in a mix of disinterest and disgust. Karkaroff turned to Dumbledore angrily, "Why is that creature in the castle? It is not safe! It could injure one of my students! Why does that boy have permission to handle the beast anyway? He is only a fourth year!"

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the man; he had decided he really hated the sneaky man, "At least I wasn't the one trying to steal his tail fur." Kanda growled out at the man, which was mirrored by Allen himself as the little wolf's fur fluffed up.

Dumbledore gestured for them to calm down but Kanda still kept an eye on Karkaroff, resting one hand on Allen's back to calm him. "Kanda has access to the Gorgin Crown because it obeys him and is not a threat to the school if he says it is not. I do not know how Kanda can do as he does but he can and that is enough for me to allow the Gorgin's presence on school grounds. I am sure Crown will not injure anyone if it is not provoked." He stared at Karkaroff for the last bit and the other Headmaster blanched.

Karkaroff tried to save face, "I was trying to get some of the fur, and it is such a rare item and is useful for many things. Gorgins are rarely seen and even more rarely within such close proximity. I wished to receive some of the fur to strengthen my wand, since it had such properties."

Kanda scowled at him and scoffed, "Yes it does but you need to _receive _it, not take it by force. If you try to yank it out on your own the fur will turn to metal and is useless for magic."

Karkaroff stared at him in anger and Kanda just glared back, "How do you know that?" He demanded, sure he knew as much if not more than the fourth year boy.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Mugen, showing him the white strands wrapped around the base of his wand. He smirked at the look on Karkaroff's face and put the wand away and pulled out a few of the metal needles Allen had shot at Karkaroff earlier with his other hand, "Crown offered me some of his tail fur himself. These are what the fur looks like if you try and force them out, or if he fires them at you. I doubt you'd be able to get close enough before ending up with a few dozen of these shot at you. The hairs turn to metal and are incredibly sharp and Gorgins can fling them at an enemy by swishing their tails fast enough." He walked up to hand the hair needles to Dumbledore who inspected them. Karkaroff paled when Dumbledore lightly touched the end of one of the hairs and it drew blood.

Dumbledore nodded to Kanda and handed the hairs to Hagrid who looked very interested in them, "Thank you Kanda. You are free to go. I will prevent anyone from bothering Crown. We wouldn't want anyone to get injured." Kanda nodded and headed for the door, reeling back a bit as Allen shot off his shoulder and ran a few feet in front of him. As the entire hall watched the as Gorgin grew from being about a foot and a half tall to being several feet tall with its chest at the same level as Kanda's head. The wolf growled down at Kanda and the dark haired boy leapt up on to its back and the odd pair left without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p>Hah! Enter Tiedoll! As much as he is ever going to be in this story. Minus when I had Kanda's 'father' in the story earlier but I never said it wa Tiedoll did I? No. No I didn't.<p>

Oh well. This was fun to write. Now Allen and Kanda can snuggle! Easier anyway. Now Kanda can be the cuddler. Hee. I made them sooo cute in this.

Plus Karkaroff-hate. If you like Karkaroff or Krum I am going to terririze them as much as possible. Possibly Fleur as well. I'm at least going to make Kanda reject her major time, or just ignore her. Kanda don't give a shit if you're part veela, Kanda's got memories of his adorable Moyashi and a FLUFFY wolf beast to cuddle with. Veela blood doesn't help you when the other is GAY. And just as pretty as you are.

So... Review please? Like I said earlier I LOVE reviews, especially those that have suggestions or requests for certain things. Have fun peoples.


	9. Chapter 9

How awesome am I? Posting not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters within a day's time. I feel amazing. Not going on to the next chapter tonight, er. morning, because I am going to go to bed.

Hope you like it lots. This chapter was fun to write too. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it!

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Obviously. Seriously, what do you think I am? I wouldn't be writing these if I did, I would just put it in the stories. Whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry was taking a walk around the grounds, trying calm down after the chaotic drawings for the Triwizard Tournament. He knew he didn't enter his name, he couldn't, and he didn't have an older student put his name in the cup, but people were still suspicious of him. He didn't want to be in some deadly tournament! Why couldn't they just understand that? He made his way down to Hagrid's since the man had asked him to visit him, saying that he had something to show him. He brought his invisibility cloak with him since Hagrid had told him to but he had no idea why he needed it in the first place.<p>

Then Madame Maxine arrived. _He wanted to ask her out? Then why am I here? This doesn't make any sense._ Then he saw the dragons and felt like he might pass out. He definitely didn't want to compete now, he valued his life.

He finally was making his way back to the castle, very irritated at his so called best friend who didn't even think to tell him about the dragons when he stumbled on a clearing where a huge white creature was growling at him. He retreated a few steps before his mind could even begin to figure out just what it was. He took a closer look at whatever creature it was that could detect him when he was invisible. The silver eyes of the Gorgin glared at him, directly at him, it must have had a very good nose. He looked closer at the magical beast and saw it was curled around the dark form of Kanda. He was worried for a moment, fearing that something had happened to his classmate, that he had less control over the wolf than he thought, but Harry calmed down when he realized the boy was asleep. "We need to go back to the dorms. It's past lights out and he'll get in trouble if he's late."

Harry wasn't sure if the huge wolf could understand him or not, Hagrid had said it was intelligent but he had no clue how smart it was. It apparently understood enough of what he had said as it reached back and nudged the sleeping boy. "What is it Moyashi?" Kanda grumbled sleepily, his eyes still closed as he rubbed them tiredly. The cobalt eyes flew open and he stared in the direction of Harry, "who's there?" Harry was clueless, how could Kanda tell where he was when he was invisible? No one could do that. He took off the hood, revealing his head, "It's me. We need to get back to the dorms; we'll get in trouble if we're caught." Harry explained and Kanda nodded and got up, waving to the Gorgin before following Harry back to the castle. Harry glanced back at the boy who he thought was behind him just to stare at open space, Kanda was nowhere to be seen. Harry dismissed it as Kanda being his strange self, thinking more about what Kanda had called the Gorgin, _what the heck is a Moyashi?_

* * *

><p>Kanda wasn't particularly interested in the tournament, though it was pretty interesting watching Potter fly for his life from that dragon.<p>

He was currently sitting under a tree in the central courtyard, ignoring the morons shouting about how awesome the first task was. Allen was in his lap, curled up in a ball and lightly napping. He smiled down at the miniaturized version of his lover and stroked a hand down his back, earning him a soft growl in pleasure. One white ear twitched and the furry body stilled, Kanda looked up to see the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delecour watching him with a few others from her school. They were whispering to each other, glancing over at him every few minutes. Kanda looked away from them, petting Allen's head and the wolf beast opened his silver eyes and licked Kanda's hand gently. Kanda smiled down at the furry little beast before glancing at the group of French students out of the corner of his eye. They were approaching him and he went back to petting him, wrestling the wolf's head around until he made him growl at him playfully and head butt his hand.

"Excuse moi." A feminine voice interrupted their play and Kanda glared up at the French champion who was giving him some sort of flirty smile. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and giggled at him. He just frowned at her and went back to Allen, scratching under the little wolf's chin.

"Your name is Yuu correct?" She tried again, huffing a bit at being ignored, which was obviously a first for her. A snarl of "Don't call me that!" shocked her enough to make her retreat a step, looking confused and a bit afraid. Kanda glared up at her, "My name is Kanda. Don't try and be familiar with me. It's annoying as hell."

Fleur was apparently so shocked at being spoken to so rudely by a younger person that she was at a loss for words. Her friends weren't and immediately reprimanded the dark boy, "How dare you! Fleur is your senior and a champion in the tournament! Speak with more respect!"

Kanda leveled his dark blue eyes on the loud girls, wishing they'd just go away, they were interrupting his time with Allen. "I don't give a shit who she is. Potter is in my grade and I couldn't care less that he's a champion. Krum is a bumbling fool and Diggory is too soft. I see no reason for me to respect any of them. They haven't done anything to deserve my respect so I won't pretend I care. Now go away, I don't want to see any of you fucking prissy girls around me again." He smirked at their insulted expressions and could tell they were trying to say something, "And no. I won't give you any Gorgin fur so don't bother." He got up himself, Allen jumping up to his shoulders and settling himself as Kanda removed himself from the girls.

He stopped for a moment to hear them muttering things to each other, sounding like, "Fleur is part Veela, that should have affected him somehow." He turned around and yelled, "Oi!" to get their attention. Telling them smugly, "being part Veela doesn't matter when the other isn't interested in your sex." He smirked when one of them whispered in disbelief, "You're gay?" He grinned like a wolf, showing sharp canines and pivoted on his heel, walking away without giving them a clear answer.

* * *

><p>The information about him apparently got around the rest of the schools, making the girls sigh in disappointment that he would never be interested and the boys a bit nervous until they realized he rarely looked at <em>anyone<em> much less in any sort of sexual way so they were safe.

Dumbledore had just announced the date for the Yule Ball, which apparently all of the champions had to attend with dates and anyone else who wanted to could attend. Kanda doubted he would go, he knew how to dance very well but he wasn't going to go just to be asked to dance by a bunch of girls. He wondered where Allen was, the little wolf had been wandering around all day and he was starting to worry. He didn't want to call for him in case Allen was actually doing something and would be interrupted by Kanda's summoning.

He was getting up to go back to the dorm for the night when the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Kanda stared at the doorway with just as much surprise as the rest of the room's many occupants. A figure stood in the middle of the doorway. He, it must have been a boy for the body shape, was dressed in worn black pants and an equally worn jacket that looked like it might have previously been white but was now a dull grey. What was the most attention grabbing was the long white hair that fell to the boy's waist. It covered his whole face except for a single gleaming silver eye. The hair could not have been natural, considering the boy did not seem to be that old and the locks actually glowed softly even in the brightly lit Great Hall. The dead silence was broken by the sound of a single foot falling and the attention of the students and teachers switched to Kanda who was wearing a very uncharacteristic look of shock. "A-a- Allen?" He stuttered out, another curiosity since Kanda _never_ stuttered, before taking one more step towards the stranger. White hair parted enough to show a blinding smile and Kanda raced towards the odd boy, actually picking him up and running off with him.

The Hall was silent as the pair disappeared, not really sure what had just happened or what they should do about it. Kanda had not seemed angry at the boy, he looked more like he was about to cry, which didn't make sense, right? Who could the boy be? Just about everyone was wondering this as they stared at the doorway again, wondering where the boys had gone.

* * *

><p>Kanda ducked in to an empty classroom that wasn't being used and so was not likely to be found. He turned to where he had set the small boy that was his burden down on the large desk in the front of the classroom. Small, delicate hands reached up to push glowing white hair out of the boy's face, revealing the soft, porcelain face that had haunted his nightmares and had perfected his best dreams. He was exactly as Kanda remembered him, from the red scar going down the left side of his face to the black left arm. Silver eyes smiled at him over a blinding smile, even as tears dripped down from those mercury eyes. "Hello Kanda, haven't spoken to you in two hundred years. I missed you." Kanda smashed his lips to those others that were beginning to tremble as their bearer kept crying. Kanda's own tears joined them as they joined their bodies blissfully for the first time in two hundred years, finally content at long last. They were truly together again and could handle anything that came their way.<p>

* * *

><p>You know you all love me. I made Allen human like so many of you wanted. I had intended to do so from the get go, I was just teasing you all.<p>

Plus I got to write Kanda completely open about being gay. He's like "what the hell did you think I was? Seriously? Morons." I love Kanda so much. Yullen forever. Oh yeah, if you were freaking out a bout it, its not likely to get any more graphic than this. I'm just gonna skip over any sex scenes and just infer that they did it. There might be some graphic kissing but that's about it. So have no fear!

Review please? I like comments.

Next chapter? Kanda going to the Yule Ball. His date? Allen of course, who else? I get to write them being their gorgeous selves. Can't wait. (JK. It's Tiedoll. ha ha.)


	10. Chapter 10

I'm baaaccckkk. Didja miss me? I spent most of Saturday getting dragged around by my friend and Sunday sleeping and reading smutty Bleach fanfiction... then I didn't feel like writing but somehow this chapter still managed to happen.

So yeah... I said last chapter that this one would have them at the ball... that didn't happen. This is preparation for the ball. ish.

Oh well. A chapters a chapter. I'm kind of in a slump. Don't feel like doing anything, including my english paper that is due tomorrow... I'll do it later...

I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. These disclaimers are starting to get annoying. w/e. enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kanda glanced at his lover as he dressed; still not quite believing that he was with Allen in the same appearance as from his memories. He had resigned to the knowledge that he could be with Allen, even if it was only when he was a magical wolf. Knowing now that he could hold his lover as a human was amazing. He had missed the other's human appearance and had wished for the contact they had had in their previous lives. He sat on top of one of the student desks and glanced at his watch. It had been several hours since he had first ran off with Allen. No one had come to find him so he assumed they were safe from any eavesdroppers. "Oi Allen." Those silver eyes turned to him, a happy glow in them, "Why did you stay at school if you could change your size? You could have come home with me."<p>

Allen smiled at him, making Kanda's chest tight in a way it had not been in years, and chuckled lightly. "I just recently figured out that I could do so. I wandered around away from school during the break and found another Gorgin in a very remote area. She taught me how I could change my size so that I could hide in smaller places if necessary. She also helped me learn how to change my shape. I can mainly take this shape since it is the one I am most familiar with and therefore the easiest to change into. Human transformation is much harder since I have to focus on every part of the form; it needs to be very detailed. But since I have the memories from the Holy War it is not as hard for me to take this shape. It takes a bit longer to change to this shape than it does to revert to my normal form but I can do it for as long as needed. I will stay in this form until I consciously desire to regain my usual body."

Kanda let out a sigh in relief, he didn't know what he would do if Allen couldn't change to this shape again or had trouble going back to his wolf form. He didn't want his lover to have any problems. Then he realized what his lover had said, "there are other Gorgins around?"

Allen shook his head, some of his long white hair getting in his face until he grinned and pushed it behind one ear, "I only found one, a female who was staying in a range of mountains several hours away. The mountains are very steep and dangerous so she is very safe from humans there. She thought I was foolish for living so close to Hogwarts but she doesn't understand." He smiled softly at his dark lover and Kanda had to restrain himself from jumping the smaller boy all over again. Allen smirked as if he could tell what was going through Kanda's head and change the subject, "So how had your year been going? Other than terrorizing the students as your usual Bakanda self."

Kanda snorted, "You would know, you were with me for the most of it. Even that annoying French girl. Pestering people who want nothing to do with you.." he grumbled to himself for a bit and Allen smiled brightly.

"So what are you going to do then?" Allen swung his legs in front of the desk he was sitting on, looking at Kanda's face closely.

"What am I going to do about what?" Kanda scowled, he had no idea what Allen was talking about.

Allen rolled his eyes. "About the Yule Ball of course! Seriously Bakanda, sometimes I think your pretty head is such a waste of space. Use your brain more silly!"

Kanda growled at the 'pretty' comment but then thought about it. If he went to the ball with Allen it would get all those annoying girls who wouldn't give up on him off his back. Plus he could show him off. He smirked and stared at Allen, who was looking a touch nervous. "Yeah, you and I'll go. I can get these annoying girls off my back. They won't leave me alone. Plus you can eat some real food for once, unless your appetite is still the same, if it is you might have to reel it in a bit. Don't want to make my classmates nervous."

Allen huffed; looking insulted, but grinned after a bit. "Great! What will I wear though? All I have are these clothes." He pulled at his scuffed up shirt.

Kanda snorted and got up from the desk. "I'll just have my pain in the ass father get you something. I'll have to write him anyway to send my clothes so he might as well get you something." He groaned at the thought of having to write to Tiedoll, already predicting how annoying the man's answering letter would be. He motioned Allen to get to his feet but paused, thinking about the weird reaction people might have to Allen's sudden appearance. He turned back to his lover, "Can you change back to the little wolf? It might be easier to avoid questions then."

Allen nodded and pecked him on the cheek before a cloud of smoke surrounded the boy, leaving a little white wolf sitting where he had stood. Kanda leaned down and scooped him up, helping him to get up on his shoulders before leaving the room. He ignored the whispers and weird looks he was getting from the students still in the halls, making a beeline for his dorm. He had to write that damned letter to his annoying father and then he wanted to sleep. He was tired after the reunion with Allen after all; he deserved a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Kanda was tucking in to his soba, Allen perched on his shoulders and looking around him with sleepy eyes. It had been a few days since Allen had shown up in his human form and the rumors were finally starting to die down. Allen had not been seen in his human shape since that first night, not to anyone except Kanda of course. The couple had snuck out to the Forbidden Forest a few times since but of course no one saw them. Since no one had seen the strange white haired boy since and no one could get any form of answer out of Kanda, the gossipers had given up on getting any truth and just made up whatever sort of stories they could possibly come up with. After Kanda's announcement about his sexuality, the first rumors were that the boy was the dark student's boyfriend or something, the rumors stemmed from that main idea, getting more ludicrous as they spread. Kanda was definitely not going to help them at all, the less people who knew about Allen, he figured. He didn't want the Gorgin getting any more attention than he already received. Who knew what would happen if people learned that Gorgins can take human shape?<p>

Kanda was wondering why he hadn't heard from his adoptive father, he usually received a response immediately after he sent a letter, his father was that enthusiastic about his 'adorable' son. The doors opened suddenly and an older man with frizzy light brown hair and mustache walked in. The man looked around the room with brown eyes behind round glasses before stopping on Kanda. _Oh shit._ Was Kanda's thought before the man was running down the aisle towards him, yelling, "Yuu-kun!~"

Kanda reared up off of his bench and sent his father a burning glare, "Shut up Tiedoll! What the fuck have I told you about calling me by my first name!"

The man, Froi Tiedoll, was not perturbed by the teenager's rage. He got as close to Kanda as possible and continued to gush over his adopted son, "Aww Yuu-kun! You don't mean that!"

Kanda snarled. "Shut up stupid father! What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Aww Yuu-kun! You sent me a letter asking for your formal clothes! It's been so long since you've worn them I thought they wouldn't fit so I decided to come and make you a new set!"

Kanda was smoldering, glaring at Allen who seemed to be enjoying the exchange more than he would prefer. He had to admit his father had a point; he rarely wore nice clothes so his last set probably did not fit him anymore. Especially since he had been growing at a faster rate these past few years. He just growled at his father and got to his feet, grabbing his father's arm and proceeding to drag the much larger man out of the Great Hall. He pulled Tiedoll into one of the classrooms in the less used part of the school, shutting the door behind him firmly. He turned to his father, stripping off his black robes so that he was wearing the closer fitting black pants and white button down shirt. "Well?" He demanded impatiently until his father put down his work bag and got out the materials needed to measure him for tailoring. Kanda would never admit to it, but he sometimes thought it was nice to have a father who can make your clothes, then you don't need to deal with people at stores, at least for the more proper clothes. Kanda stood silently as Tiedoll measured him, watching Allen who was sitting on one of the desks watching Kanda.

"So who is this other person who needs formal wear? You said you needed two different pairs of suits." Tiedoll asked him, still measuring.

Kanda figured there was no way he was going to get out of telling his father about Allen so he just nodded to Allen, who disappeared in a puff of smoke while Tiedoll was looking at Kanda. "It's for him."

Tiedoll looked behind him in surprise, not having noticed the presence of the strange boy. He got a strange feeling from the boy who looked at him with interest in his sparkling silver eye. Tiedoll could only see the right side of the boy's face, his entire left side covered by a curtain of thick white hair that glowed faintly. "And who is this?" The boy just smiled brightly at him.

"He's Allen. An old…. Friend."

Tiedoll understood the implications of that one word, he was Kanda's father and had raised the boy from a young age. He knew full well where Kanda's preferences lay. The most curious thing about Kanda's answer had been the use of the word 'old.' Tiedoll adopted Kanda when he was 8 and had never seen this boy in his life, nor had he ever heard the boy speak of a white haired boy. He sensed how stiff Kanda's body was at revealing the boy's identity and decided to stay out of it, Kanda could take care of himself. He wondered if the boy could handle himself but one glance into those shining, silver eyes was all he needed to see the wild fire in them. He set to magically sewing Kanda's clothes using fabrics in colors Kanda had requested before starting to measure the other boy who stood easily but did not seem completely relaxed. Tiedoll carefully measured the boy and stepped back when he was done, starting to tailor the pale boy's clothes once Kanda's were done. Teidoll smiled at the colors Kanda had picked out for the boy, they complimented his looks greatly, even if they would make him look a tad otherworldly. He handed the finished clothes to the pale boy who smiled at him in thanks before turning back to his son, "Is that all you need from me Yuu-kun?"

Kanda growled a bit at the persistent use of his first name but let it slide, since the man had just done him a favor. "Yes, thank you Tiedoll." The man proceeded to gush over his son, babbling nonsense about Kanda getting in to trouble and this somehow being a waste of his looks. He raised an eyebrow at Allen, remembering how similar this was to what Allen had been saying a few days ago, Allen had a hand over his mouth and was shaking silently. Tiedoll bid farewell to his son, saying, "I leave my precious son to you Allen-kun! Keep him out of trouble!" Before skipping out of the room. Kanda glowered at the door, grumbling about not needing anyone to watch him before he saw the curious look in Allen's eyes. He raised an eyebrow in question and Allen grinned.

"He's exactly as he was before. Does he…?" Allen tilted his head to one side, much like the animal he was.

Kanda shook his head. "No. he doesn't have any memories of when he was a general."

Allen snickered in to his hand. "And yet, he acts the same. Bizarre."

"It's fucking annoying. You'd hope that when you have no memories of your last life, you would act different. Lucky me to be stuck on who doesn't." he scowled at the door and down at the clothes in his arms. "At least he's useful for something. An annoying jack of all trades with any sort of craft. Saves me from dealing with annoying clothes clerks."

Allen hopped off the desk and gave his clothes to Kanda to hold, "You'll have to keep track of these. Unless you want me walking around in them." He smirked at Kanda's head shake and turned back into his miniature wolf form, draping himself over Kanda's shoulders with a sigh. Kanda left the room and headed towards the dorms to put the clothes away before they wrinkled. At least he didn't have to take those stupid dance lessons.

* * *

><p>So yeah... Got some background information about Allen that some of you were wondering about and Tiedoll came back. I wasn't actually intending to have him in it anymore but I needed at way for Kanda to get Allen ball clothes and Tiedoll popped in to my head. It worked so I don't really care.<p>

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back! I know you're all used to me updating pretty frequently so I'm sorry it took so long. At first I didn't have ANY ideas for this chapter, like WHAT I was going to write and then I got distracted by Bleach Yaoi fanfics. So... Yeah. I'm not dead. No worries.

THIS is the chapter with Kanda and Allen being their sexy selves. And my attempt at a dance scene. Its pretty brief so I didn't have to slaughter it any more than it already is...

Oh well. Hope you like it. I don't own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. Seriously, where do you get these ideas? As if I'm creative to write either of those... Jeez.

Have fun.

* * *

><p>Kanda was doing his very best to completely block his ears from all sounds. Or at least the sounds coming from Hermione Granger's mouth. The girl had been complaining about how she hadn't been able to talk to Tiedoll before he left. She seemed to be a fan of his or something, Kanda really wasn't listening, noise was noise in his mind. Allen whined softly in his ears when the bushy haired girl's voice rose an octave and Kanda clenched his teeth. He held up a slice of ham to Allen and kept trying to finish his dinner as quickly as possible without stuffing his face in a disgusting way. He did not want to look like Weasley after all, food all over the place as well as his face. He thought it was unsightly and took his time, not wanting to choke. Kanda finally lost patience with the girl and snarled at her, "The old man left, get over it will you? He wasn't going to stay long in the first place and it's not like he's some sort of idol so just be quiet. You're going to make me deaf, you're being so loud." He slammed his hands on the table as he stood, giving his classmate one hard glare before he stalked out of the Great Hall.<p>

Hermione huffed, fairly insulted. She had just wanted to talk to the amazing inventor and he had not even been at the school for an hour before he left, not speaking to anyone other than Kanda and a few of the teachers and Dumbledore. She thought it was unfair that he had not spoken to anyone else and was simply voicing her opinions; Kanda did not have to be so rude about it. She looked down at her friends to see what they thought but both were letting go of their ears with relieved looks on their faces. "What?"

* * *

><p>Kanda knocked on the Headmaster's door after classes were over for the day, opening the door immediately when he heard the old wizard give permission to enter. Dumbledore looked up at Kanda with interest as he entered, offering the dark boy a seat and a lemon drop, both of which he refused. His eyes glittered at the sight of Allen, wrapped around Kanda's neck, cuddling in to the tan skin with a blissful expression. At the man's curious face Kanda asked, "I wanted to know if I would be permitted to bring a guest to the Yule Ball. Someone that does not go to the school."<p>

Dumbledore examined his face carefully. "This person does not go to the school? Are they a muggle? Because as you know muggles cannot see Hogwarts, nor can they enter."

Kanda shook his head. "No they aren't a muggle, they are magical, they just do not attend any of the magic schools. They are fully aware of Hogwarts and what it contains and they are not dangerous to anyone in the school." At Dumbledore's thoughtful nod Kanda began to hope, he was not going to the ball if he could not take Allen but he knew he had to ask Dumbledore first.

Dumbledore saw the look in Kanda's eyes and smiled at him, "If they are indeed magical and are not a threat then I see no need to refuse your request. You may bring this guest of yours, as long as I may meet them, I am quite interested in this magical person not in school." His eyes sparkled in mischief and Kanda readily agreed, thanking the professor and leaving the office before offering a small smile at Allen who crooned and rubbed his face against Kanda's.

"Guess we're set then. You ready for this Moyashi?" a head butt and a soft growl was his only response. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Kanda leant up against a wall a few yards away from the entrance of the huge ball room, far enough away so that it was not as loud but close enough so that he could see Allen when he arrived. Kanda knew his partner would be arriving soon but wasn't sure of when exactly, his small lover had told him to head out first, that Allen was going to join him later. Kanda had secured his spot on the wall about half an hour after people started arriving, keeping people at a distance with his perpetual scowl. He ignored them as they drooled over him, his attention fully on the entrance, searching for the telltale white hair of his guest.<p>

Kanda had to give it to his father; he looked good; he was dressed immaculately in a pitch black suit with a navy blue dress shirt and a skinny black tie, finished off with a white tie holding his hair in his standard ponytail. The suit was tailored perfectly, fit close to his body and showing off his lean but muscular frame. He wondered if Allen's suit fit like his did, as he could only vaguely remember how it had looked. He heard the voices in the entrance rise in volume and looked over, wondering what the commotion was. His eyes locked on to a person who looked like they were _glowing_ and he froze, endless silver eyes met his and their bearer made his way over to the still teenager.

Allen smiled at his lover, chuckling a bit at his expression, which brought him out of the daze he was in and allowed him to stop and take a good look at the smaller male. Allen cleaned up _great_; he was dressed in a pure white suit (something not many people could pull off but Allen apparently could), a black dress shirt with a skinny white tie, white gloves and a black hair tie holding back his long white hair in a low ponytail. His suit fit like a glove, accentuating his smaller waist and slim hips as well as his thinner muscled body. Allen looked even more otherworldly in the suit, the white matching his hair and accentuating his pale skin, he seemed to give off a faint radiance as he flashed a smile at Kanda and cocked his head to the side cutely. Kanda couldn't help but feel that even his scar seemed to suit him, which was a bit strange for a vicious red scar that slashed through his left eye and went down his face, exactly as it had been in his last life. "Well? Are we going or are you going to stare at me all night?" Allen's voice was smooth and strangely melodious, as if he was words away from singing. Kanda startled but got himself under control, offering a smug smirk along with his arm to his date. Allen took it and the pair flowed into the ball room.

Kanda fought to keep the smirk from his face and failed miserably, it didn't help when the crowds parted in front of him and Allen without any prompting and turned to stare at the pair as they passed. He was in a hell of a good mood; he usually hated social events but having Allen with him made them actually enjoyable. Especially when his fellow students would stop their conversations mid sentence to openly stare at the couple. He knew full well how well they looked together, Kanda's dark looks and suit complimenting Allen's pale complexion and pure white suit, they looked like creatures of light and shadow. He guided his date to where the Headmaster was waiting with the guest Headmasters, not sparing a glance for any of his fellow students. He could tell Allen was doing the same, taking in the expression on Dumbledore's and the other Headmasters' faces at the sight of them, he didn't seem interested in the slightest in any of the other occupants of the room. The couple offered Dumbledore a court bow, completely in synch without even looking at each other. They rose at the same time to offer mirrored looks of amusement at the baffled looks on Karkaroff's and Madame Maxine's faces. Dumbledore, for his part, simply looked incredibly amused.

"So I take it this is your guest Kanda?" At Kanda's simple nod he offered a hand to Allen. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are?"

Allen offered him a blinding smile, flashing sparkling white teeth, "The pleasure is all mine Headmaster. I am Allen Walker, long time….. _friend_ of Kanda's."

Understanding flashed in the old man's eyes and he had to admit he was surprised at Kanda's guest. He knew perfectly well what kind of _friend_ Allen Walker was to Kanda but was still shocked none the less. He had of course heard the rumors about Kanda's preference being of his own sex but he had not expected someone like Allen. Both boys seemed very young and he wondered how long they had been in such a relationship for. Allen was an interesting boy, he could tell already, he had a strange air about him, an unusual air. Albus thought himself a rather decent judge of character and still was not sure how to characterize him; he seemed sophisticated from how he carried himself, yet there was a feeling of wildness in his eyes, and great power, but not a human power, more like that of a wild animal. Allen's eyes flashed as his lips turned up in a small smirk as those burning silver eyes seemed to drill in to him and Dumbledore found he had to break the eye contact himself, slightly frightened at the untamed power in those shining eyes. Kanda nudged his partner and the power in those eyes dimmed and the boy turned to offer an innocent look to his date, making Kanda scowl.

Kanda wasn't fooled by Allen's innocent mask, he knew full well his lover had been investigating the Headmaster. Allen's glittering silver eyes were not for show and could delve into the very soul of the person they are set on. This tends to make the receiver uncomfortable and Kanda tries to prevent it, he did not want Allen getting involved in things here. Allen's gaze was too intense for most people and Kanda didn't want anyone taking notice of it, in case they try to find the cause of it. Who knows what would happen if someone found out about Allen's power? He did not want his lover to be used as some sort of investigation. Gorgins are evasive creatures and that was their best survival tool, being able to hide and be secretive so that they could not be hunted down. He glanced at his Headmaster and was relieved to see only slight curiosity in those glittering eyes, he was more worried about Karkaroff who looked much too interested in the exchange. He bowed once more to Dumbledore and led Allen away, he'd have to keep his little lover away from that man, he didn't trust him at all, his instincts told him not to.

The pair stood along one of the walls as Dumbledore announced the opening of the ball and invited the champions to come to the floor and begin the first dance. Kanda smirked at the hesitant way Potter lead his date around the dance floor, the other champions doing marginally better. He decided the French champion was likely the best, the Durmstrang champion a tad more stiff, his partner Granger seeming to not notice but, considering this was probably the first time she'd been to a formal dance, that was to be expected. When they finished and other couples moved on to the floor Kanda glanced over at Allen discreetly and almost cringed at the light in his eyes. He didn't bother resisting when Allen hauled him on to the dance floor, following his lead until they found a good spot and placing his hand on Allen's waist and taking his free hand, there was no way he was letting Allen lead.

The pair flowed around the room, easily moving around other couples, perfectly aware of each other's movements and moving with a grace that almost seemed impossible for a fourteen year old and a boy who looked younger. Those watching couldn't help but notice how well matched they seemed, despite their both being boys. They would think it would look strange for two boys to dance together but it didn't for them, it just seemed strangely right, as if they were made for each other. The pair exchanged a look, their eyes flashing in silent delight as the song ended and they bowed to each other before moving off the dance floor for the other couples, seeming to not notice the large space others had left around them so that they could dance more easily. The hall broke into applause for the strange couple, making them turn around and look at their audience with little smirks on their faces before giving their apparent audience a small bow and continuing to a table by the wall, the pale boy poking Kanda in the ribs with a sly look on his face. Kanda retaliated by grabbing the front of the smaller boy's suit and pulling him close for a kiss. The rest of the room, who had still been watching them, flushed collectively and turned away slightly from the couple who were full on making out in the middle of a dance hall full of people. When they were done they simply continued to the table and sat, starting up a quiet conversation, not looking embarrassed in the least. They didn't care who saw them enjoying themselves and soon, there were a lot less people who had an issue with the boys being gay. They were clearly happy and no one was going to do anything to prevent them from being so.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Not too terrible I guess... Meh, I tried. Threw a little lovin scene at the end cuz I could. I'm thinking of having them sneak off for a little fun during the ball and come back with their clothes rumpled. Not actually SAY what they did, just make it obvious. What ya think? I dunno.<p>

Soo... I have no plans for the next chapter so it may be another while before I update again. Sorry in advance. I just don't really feel like writing.

Review please? Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
